Alphabet Oneshot Series
by ShadowOfTheStream
Summary: 26 oneshots, one for each letter of the alphabet. Ships will include: Skylox, Skylesa, SkyMU, Skytato, Relby, Jinmau, Merome and any others I think of along the way! Will be uploaded every Tuesday! Hope you enjoy!
1. A) Skylox

**Beta_Boater DO NOT READ! Plz...**

A is for Drunken **A** ntics

I woke up groggily, rubbing my eyes on my yellow sleeve. "Whaa…"  
I looked around the room and realized that it was not mine, that the bed-covers also didn't belong to me.

What exactly had happened last night? All I remember was getting drunk and… uh… getting more drunk.

I looked around for any clues as to where I was. There were Minecraft posters on the wall, gaming setup- I must have gone back to someones house after the party, but who?

I ticked off all the people in my head, Mitch, Jerome, Barney, Quentin, Tyler, Ty… wait was Ty there? I'm not sure… Red was there, with Shelby and Ross and…

Suddenly I noticed something on the desk next to all the recording equipment, a pair of green headphones.

So Ty was there, I went home with him, but I don't remember seeing him… Oh wait, I do remember! He got really drunk! Yeah I remember! He normally stays sober but last night he… may have overdone it _slightly_.

I do seem to remember a small stumble down the stairs on his part… Or was that me? Ummmmmm…

But… If we were both drunk, and I went back to his house…

"Ty?" I called, opening the door nervously. A grunt came from downstairs followed by an  
"Erm, hey Sky."

I went down to find him sitting on the sofa, almost biting his lip completely off as he met my gaze.

"What happened?" I asked, "The last thing I remember is you falling down the stairs!"

Ty laughed, "It was you who fell down the stairs you idiot! Where do you think you got that bruise from!"

"What bruise… oh" I looked at the large, black bruise on my arm, surprised that I had not noticed before. "Ow…"

Ty chuckled, but his face fell as he looked at my confused expression. "I don't remember what happened, but when I woke up, I was in bed… with you."

He glanced at my eyes from under his long hair, seeming frightened, as if I was just about to punch him.

I cursed, "I'm going to kill Jerome, how he always convinces me into playing his stupid drinking games I will never know"

Tys face fell even more, seeming almost _disappointed._ "You ok?" I asked, sitting next to him and touching his leg, but he flinched away.

"Sorry!" I stammered, face turning scarlet as I realized what we must have done last night... "Are you… you know, _sore_?"

Ty glowed crimson, and hid behind his hand slightly. "Uhhh… Yeah."

An awkward silence filled the room and I scratched my head.

"You're a good kisser."  
Ty spoke unexpectedly, and he turned to face me, a daring look of boldness stretching his perfect face- _Wait, where did that come from?_

"I… You are too…" I spluttered, but Ty just laughed at me.

"You don't remember, you bastard. You don't know." He said, almost angrily.

He stood up and started to walk away but I gripped his arm to stop him. I pulled myself up to his height so that we were face to face, and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Well maybe I should find out." I muttered into his ear, and pressed my lips to his, slipping my hand under his shirt recklessly.

Ty let out a small groan and licked his lips, causing me to pull back. His eyes flickered to mine hungrily and I laughed lightly.

"Well Ty" I chuckled, pulling him in for a second kiss "I can safely say that you are a _wonderful_ kisser."

 **Awwww, so sappy...**


	2. B) SteveSeption

B is for **B** est Friends

 **Ship: Mlghwnt (Steven Suptic) X Cibseption = SteveSeption**

 **Prompt: "That's all we'll ever be, wont we!? Best friends?!"**

 **WARNING: Shows scenes of self-harm+depression and there are feels, LOTS of feels.**

 **Disclaimer: It's kinda crap but... I tried...**

Steve yawned, rubbing his eyes with the sleeve of his pyjama top. He looked around the deserted room, searching for his friends' muscular form.

"Cib?" He asked uncertainly, sitting up on the couch.

"How're you feeling?"

Cibs voice rang from the kitchen and he strolled into view, bare-chested, holding a pale blue tee in his left hand and his phone in the other.

"Fine…" Steve replied shyly, trying not to stare at the muscles eminent around Cibs chest.

"You fainted again," Cib yawned casually, pulling the shirt over his head, tousling his hair slightly in the process. He sat down next to Steve, and looked at him concernedly. "You need to stop overworking yourself!"

"I'm fine!" Steve snarled, huffing and turning away from Cib, folding his arms and staring at the window intently.

Cib bit his lip and gripped Steves arm as firmly as possible. "Talk to me Steve!" He pleaded "You won't ever talk to me anymore! You've become so distant, just talk to me!"

Steve looked round at his friend, feeling terribly guilty inside but refusing to show it on the outside. "I. Am. Fine." He repeated crossly, ripping his arm away.

"Ok…" Cib sighed, standing up. "I'm gonna go to the club."

"Sure," Steve muttered "You do that."

Steve buried his head in the arm of the sofa until he heard the sound of the front door closing, at which he straightened up, eyes red.

He put his head in his hands and took several deep breaths. Why did he always do this? Whenever people tried to help him, he just pushed them away. His parents, his friends, Nattie, now Cib...

Steve sat dwelling in his own miserable thoughts for around an hour before the front door opened once more, and buried his head in the sofa cushion again at the sound.

Every night, Cib would go out drinking, and every night, he would bring some girl he met there back home. And _Every. Single. Night_. Steve would have to listen to the pair ' _getting at it_ ' for at least an hour and a half afterwards whilst always thinking and being reminded that Cib is straight, Cib will never love you, you will be friends, _best friends_ , but nothing else.

It was a little while until Steve realized that there were no noises coming from upstairs, and that there was only Cibs dark jacket laying on the stairs, no other.

"Cib?" He questioned up the stairs, and started to climb tentatively at the lack of an answer.

As he reached the top step, he heard a small grunt of pain issue from the bathroom, followed by a loud clatter.  
"Cib!" He yelled, banging his fist on the wooden door worriedly.

Another grunt was followed by Cibs voice.  
"Go away!" He said, in an immensely weak pitch that Steve had never heard come from his friend before, which arose even more alarm bells in his gut.

"Cib what the hell's going on?" Steve shouted as he heard a second sound of pain emit from the room.

As a third sound came from the dark area next to him, Steve felt the terror washing over him begin to multiply rapidly. What on Earth had happened to Cib? What was he doing?

Steve turned sideways and started to ram the door with his shoulder, causing the hinges to begin to snap off the wall.

Cib yelled out indignantly at his friends' actions, but Steve did not relent.  
Eventually the door burst its hinges and flew open, revealing a half-naked Cib standing perfectly in Steves line of vision, holding something in his left hand.

If you first saw the scene as Steve had, you would think nothing of it. Cib was simply stood in the room, next to the sink. With his shirt off and trousers halfway down his legs, it just looked as though Steve had awkwardly caught him just about to have a shower, but all was not as it seemed.

If you looked closely, tear tracks were evident running down Cibs chiseled face, and blood was trickling down his thighs into pools on the tiled floor.

Steve looked once at the bloody razor in Cibs hand before taking one tentative step back, shaking his head in denial.

"Cib." He breathed, "What have you done?"

Cibs' face fell, and tears began to bubble once more in the corners of his eyes.

Steve put his head in his hands, breathing shallowly and quickly. "Why?" He asked, tears falling down his own cheeks.

Cib wiped his tears away, pulled up his trousers, and turned on the water at the sink.

Steve rushed forward and gripped Cibs wrist, pulling him to his side.  
"Why?" He repeated, looking deep into Cibs wide eyes.

"No one likes me." Cib said, raising his eyebrows cockily but still showing definite fear at Steves presence. "No one cares."

"I care!" Steve cried, but Cib interrupted. "You don't, you never talk to me anymore!"

"I thought that you didn't care!" Steve said, "All you do nowadays is go out drinking!"

"That's because I never have anything else to do!" Cib was shouting now "No one to talk to, nobody cares!"

"I do!" Steve tried again "You're my best friend, why wouldn't I care?!"

"Cos that's all you will ever be, isn't it?! My BEST FRIEND?" Cib sobbed, looking away from his friends' face.

"Wait… what?" Steve asked confusedly.

"Forget it" Cib muttered, wiping away his tears once more.

"No" Steve replied, looking at Cib as if trying to read his mind, "Are you saying… you want us to be _more…_ than best friends?"

Cib looked at him with an expression of embarrassment, _shame_ even. "Yeah, ok. You got me." He said spitefully, "I like you. Happy now?"  
He turned away, and began to wash his hands in the sink, still wiping his weeping eyes as he did so.

"No." Steve said simply, approaching Cibs turned back. "What?" Cib asked, turning back around so that the two were face to face.

"No" Steve repeated, "I will never be happy so long as you are doing this." He gestured to Cibs blood-stained jeans and the razor in his hand.

Cib shuddered at the feeling of Steves breath on his face, and gasped as he snaked his hands along his arms, and prised the razor out of his grip.

Steve pulled Cib close to his side, and rested his head on Cibs shoulder. "Don't ever do that again." He whispered into Cibs ear, and Cib shook slightly.

"The reason that I have become more distant lately is because I had feelings for you." He continued, "And you kept getting laid like, _every_ night and it hurt, so I was trying to bury my feelings."

"I was just trying to feel needed." Cib said tearily, looking at Steve in utter disbelief. " _Wanted_ , I hate being alone."

"Don't worry, you'll never be alone again." Steve smiled, and looked back up at Cibs tear-streaked face.

Cib looked into Steves beautiful eyes, and scratched behind his ear shyly. Finally, he pressed an experimental kiss to Steves thin lips, and his emotions _exploded._

Sparks flew from the pair as Steves hands jumped to Cibs head and tangled themselves in his sleek brown hair.

Cibs bare chest was pressed into Steve and his hands were trapped at his sides. A slight moan escaped his lips and Steve threw the razor across the room and into the bath, the noise causing the two to break apart.

Steve caught Cibs gaze and walked over to the bath. He reached inside and grabbed the razor, before opening the bin and throwing the tool inside. Cib tried to protest but Steve pushed him back.

"Never. Again." He commanded, "Never again!"


	3. C) Sky?

C is for **C** aptive

 **Ship: Sky plus any other male. I have no set ship, so my task for you guys is to tell me who you think the other guy is! I think that it is Mitch (Sorry Merome), but what about you guys?**

 **Prompt: Sky is prince of the Nether, Skybrine, blah de blah blah…**

 **Enjoy!**

 _Skys POV:_

I sat boredly on the throne, spinning my crown on my finger and resting my arm on my cheek. I let out a sigh and blew my curly hair out of my eyes, letting my crown fall down my arm to my elbow.

My father walked into the room and looked at me sternly, causing me to sit up abruptly, pretending to be alert. He walked over to me, arms crossed.

"What are you doing SkyBrine?" He scowled, removing my crown from my arm.

"It's _Sky_ " I said, shrugging him off, "What do you want?"

"Manners, SkyBrine" My father commanded, "You are the prince of the Nether, you must go by your full name!"

"Whatever" I said, turning away, but my father grasped my chin, "You are SkyBrine!"

I threw daggers at his head before crossing my arms. "What. Do. You. Want?"

My father threw his head back and stepped back. "In a recent attack on the overworld, we have come across a group of slaves…"

"You kidnapped them, you mean." I interrupted. My father glared at me before continuing.

"And it is a perfect chance for you to get a slave."

"Why would I want a slave?!" I interrupted once more,

"You need a slave to practice your evilness on!" My father growled lowly, and I scoffed.

"You could word it better than 'evilness'" I snorted, "The English language has never been your speciality. Basically, you want to get me a slave, make me beat them up, scare them, rape them and goodness knows what else, and hope it makes me evil? Just say that! That's what you mean!"

My father gave me the evillest of death stares before dragging me to my feet. "Prison. Now!"

 _~~~Time Skip~~~_

The prison is a horrible place, it's grimy, dirty and unsanitary. The floor is covered in human waste and blood, and cries and screams envelop the air inside it.

As I walk down the freezing path along the centre of the prison, glance at all the 'prisoners' inside. Some have been jailed for _sort of_ legitimate reasons, like fighting or blowing up houses (That stupid bacca…), but most are just prisoners from one of my fathers' raids.

Some captives looked at me in hatred, or loathing, and some with pleading looks; begging for release. One human boy though, just stared at me intently.

He was right at the end of the line and appeared to be a new capture, as my father had stopped right in front of his cell.

"Choose a slave SkyBrine," He commanded, gesturing to the last five or six cells.

"No" I said, crossing my arms defiantly. The occupants of the cells all stared at me.

My father raised an eyebrow "What?" He gritted his teeth, "I didn't quite hear you."

"No" I repeated, stepping back. "I will never sink to your level, I refuse."

There was a vein throbbing in my Fathers cheek, and he stepped towards me and put a hand to my throat. "Choose a slave. _SkyBrine_."

I swallowed my fear and looked into his glowing eyes. "I will if you do something for me." I dared to ask, pushing him off me.

"And what is that" He asked, biting the inside of his mouth. I looked meaningfully at all the prisoners in the cells, who had all been gaping at our argument.

"Set all the other prisoners free. And I don't mean into the nether to die, send them back home, to their families. And don't steal any more, no more raids. Promise me. _Then_ I'll get a slave."

Gasps from the cells were followed by all the occupants muttering to each other. Finally, after what felt like hours of just staring, my father spoke.

"Deal, now choose a slave!" He spat regretfully.

I walked straight up to the cell containing the boy who had been staring at me earlier. He didn't look scared, the only prisoner who didn't.

I nodded at him in a 'It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you' fashion, but he just scowled at me. I stepped back slightly at his nerve, then turned to my father.

"Him" I said, pointing at the boys' chest. "Send all the others home"

The boy continued to stare at me, his expression unchanged. I winked at him once before turning back to my father. Now this is going to be interesting.


	4. D)Merome and Skytato

D is for a **D** angerous Bet

 **Pairing: Merome and Skytato**

 **Prompt: Mitch really shouldn't make bets on ships.**

 **A/N: I love Alesa and only get rid of her in these one-shots for the purpose of Youtuber shipping =D**

 _Jeromes POV:_

"Where are they?" Mitch whispered, peering around the corner stealthily before walking out into the open corridor.

"Mitch." I sighed, "We don't even know whether they are together, they're probably in bed like _sensible_ people."

"I heard Tyler get out of bed." Mitch argued, "Anyway, have you seen the way Sky looks at him?"

"Maybe he just went to get a drink!" I retaliated, shoving him slightly. "You always have to meddle, don't you?"

"Yep." Mitch crept around the next corner, dragging me behind him, at which I rolled my eyes exasperatedly.

"I really don't think that they are together." I pressed on "Sky only just broke up with Alesa as it is."

"Bet you they are" Mitch smirked, pulling me in front of him and putting his head on my shoulder. "Loser has to be bottom."

"Deal" I grin, pecking him on the lips quickly before starting to jog down the corridor. "Let's go find _Tyler_ , who will be _alone_ , _without_ Sky."

Mitch grinned and ran after me.

 _Tylers POV:_

I poured myself a glass of water from the sink, feeling rather drowsy as I stood in the large kitchen.

Suddenly, the door banged open loudly, making me jump, and a pyjama-clad Mitch and Jerome were revealed standing there, holding hands.

"Uhhh… hi?" I yawned tiredly, picking up the glass that I had unceremoniously dropped on the floor.

"Told you!" Jerome told Mitch, punching him playfully in the arm.

"Told him… what?" I asked confusedly, rubbing my eyes.

"Just because he's alone now doesn't mean it's not true!" Mitch argued, turning to face me.

"What isn't true?" I asked incredulously, re-filling my glass at the tap.

"That you and Sky shacked up." Jerome said bluntly, dancing around Mitch like some demented ballerina.

I spat out the water in my mouth, choking slightly as I said "Wait what!?"

"You bet Jerome that me and Sky are together?!" I asked Mitch in disbelief, who looked guiltily at me, "He just got over a divorce!"

"Sorry…" Mitch muttered quietly, hanging his head in shame, before Jerome grabbed his waist and slung him over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Mitch yelled as Jerome ran out of the room, chanting "Someone's getting laid tonight!"

I chuckled and shook my head, placing my glass back on the side.

I waited until Jeromes chants had disappeared into the dark before going over to the large cupboard in the corner.

I opened the door and pulled Sky out from inside. "They gone?" He whispered, enveloping me in a hug.

"Yeah" I smiled, tangling my hands in his curly hair and pushing him up against the opposite wall.

"I think Mitch is gonna kill you when he finds out" Sky chuckled, nuzzling into my neck happily. "He lost the chance of fucking Jerome!"

I burst out laughing and pressed my lips to his. "And I think Jerome's gonna kill _you_ when he finds out who made such a mess on his clean desk!"

 **And then my imagination implodes…**


	5. E) Merome

E is for Evil friend

 **Pairing: Merome, or sort of. Kind of 1 sided Merome.**

 **Prompt: Uh… Mitch is evil?**

 **Warning: After reading this you will judge me.** ** _A lot_** **. If you prefer your fanfic writers sane, DO NOT READ!**

 **Enjoy!**

It was past midnight by the time I got home, after my action-packed day visiting my family. I was going out with Alanna later, and so I had decided that I needed as much sleep as possible.

I was still wandering around tiredly when I noticed a strange, red liquid pooled up in various places on the floor.

"Mitch?" I called, fully aware that he was most likely asleep. "Are you ok?"

The house was extremely silent, especially without the presence of my roommate. I looked at the floor worriedly, hoping that Mitch was not hurt.

"Hello Sweetheart."

I spun around to face Mitch, who was leaning casually against the banister. "Er, Hi?" I said confusedly, "What's going on?"

"Oh nothing." Mitch smiled with a knowing glint in his grey eyes, he bit down seductively on his bottom lip and uncrossed his arms, walking slowly forwards.

"I missed you, that's all." He simpered, gripping the collar of my jacket and pressing me up against the cold door behind me.

"Mitch, what're you- "  
I was cut off as Mitch pressed his lips to a crease in my neck, biting and nibbling at the delicate flesh.

He pushed me into the door further, biting down on my flesh and causing me to let out a squeak of fright and pain.

"Mitch please…" I whimpered, unsuccessfully trying to push him away.

"You're beautiful, you know that?"  
Mitch spoke innocently, but the maniacal glint in his eyes drove rockets of fear to rush through my body.

"So beautiful, the way you tremble, and whimper at my touch- "

"Mitch, please stop, this isn't funny!" I cry, voice cracking slightly with panic.

"Tut tut Jerome." Mitch purred, shaking his head. "You don't interrupt me, that's _naughty._ "

He spoke with the air of telling a 5-year-old not to drink glue, but those pale eyes radiated evil dominance so much that my throat hurt as I started to hyperventilate.

Mitch pressed his knee into my… _private parts_ , and I yelped as pain erupted from the area.

"Never. Interrupt me." He growled, taking my flailing arms and pinning them above my head, so that I was completely trapped.

I felt so powerless, he had total control of every inch of my body, and you could tell that he was simply _revelling_ in it.

Mitch buried his head once more into my neck, latching onto the skin and sucking. I started to tear up as the seriousness of the situation began to sink in.  
I was scared; in fact I was bloody terrified. But I wasn't scared of a stranger, a criminal, a bad dream _oh no_ , I was scared of my own. Bloody. Best. Friend!

"You're irresistible sweetheart," Mitch crowed, "You make a man go _crazy…_ "

I let out a whimper of pure terror, and Mitch leant his head back as if savouring the sound. I shivered uncontrollably and felt tears slide gently down my cheeks.

Mitch trailed his free hand down my shirt to the hem and recklessly crawled it up the inside on the bare skin of my chest.

"Why do you have to work out darling?" He moaned, closing his eyes and leaning back in pleasure. "Makes you look _so_ hot…"

He then lifted my shirt up slightly to kiss the small strip of exposed skin on my hip. "Mitch please." I whimpered, terror radiating from each word.  
"Mitch stop, please, please Mitch!"

He continued to kiss, gradually lifting my shirt higher up my torso.  
"Mitch!" I started to sob, tears falling quick and fast down my cheeks. He kissed up my neck, my chin, my jaw…

He finally pulled away just before he reached my lips, his own lips swollen and red.  
"What is it honey?" He asked innocently. I flinched at the name but pressed on with my question nonetheless.

"What happened here Mitch? Did you… did you _kill_ somebody?!"

A maniacal grin contorted Mitch's thin lips, and he spoke almost _happily_.  
"Maybe."

I gulped and began to breathe very fast again, desperate for this to be some sort of sick joke.

"C- can you show me?" I tremored, frozen in fear and panic.

"Of course."  
Mitch took both of my hands and led me across the room, smiling happily as if he were about to show me an amazing surprise.

He walked backwards down the stairs to the basement, still smiling creepily in excitement.

As we reached the basement, Mitch gestured to the furthest corner, where a solitary slither of bloody clothing was visible.

I walked forward tentatively, trying my hardest to keep my breathing slow and calm. As I reached the figure, I slowly lifted the bloody rag off of the face of whoever it was.

I dropped to my knees as I saw the face, tears stinging the corners of my eyes immediately.

"No," I croaked, "No, please no."

There, laying there with her eyes glassy, her hair dyed red with blood, laid Alanna. My beautiful, sweet Alanna. _Dead_.

"Why?" I sobbed, covering my face with my grimy hands, tears leaking onto the floor and mixing with the dark blood speckling it.  
"Why!?"

As I cried, I heard a small chuckle emit from behind me.

"You're mine now Sweetheart."

I heard Mitch's voice cackle, and then the door to the basement slam shut.

"Mine."

 **Hands up who thinks that I am mentally insane. (I had soooo much fun writing this…)**


	6. F) HouseZan

F is for **F** riendly Help

 **Pairing: Max (Mithzan) X Ross (House_Owner)**

 **Prompt: Max told Tim. What a stupid idea.**

 **Warning: There are some very badly concealed sex jokes on Tim's part, and hints at… let's just say friskiness.**

 **Enjoy!**

Why did you tell Him? Why? Out of all the people that you could have told, you tell _Him_. The one person who is most likely NOT to keep this a secret.

Yes Max, you have a crush on your best friend in the entire world, and you tell _Tim_. Tim, of all people.

Uhhh. This _cannot_ end well.

So, Ross and I are sat in the front room, watching Attack on Titan and browsing YouTube respectively, when Tim strolls casually in.

My heart immediately jumped into my mouth as nerves erupted worriedly in my stomach. What was he gonna say? What if he told him? What if he told Ross? What if he finds out that I have-a-crush-on-him-and-have-since-we-moved-in-together?! Ok, _calm down_ Max… calm.

"I'm going out boys!" Tim announced cheerfully, treading on the TV remote and pausing the programme to talk to us in peace.

"Since when" I snorted in my usual sarcasm-filled tone but shooting Tim a 'You say anything; I kill you' look nonetheless.

"Since I was invited" Tim said with a ' _duh_ ' expression, rolling his eyes. "You two have fun, yeah?" He hinted, batting his eyelashes at me and Ross in turn.

I shot him an evil glare that should have turned him into stone if we were in _any_ good fantasy movie, but he just winked at me before continuing.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't" He teased, and Ross looked up from his phone in confusion.

"What are you talking about Tim?" He asked.

"Yeah, **Tim**. What are you talking about?" I said through gritted teeth, glaring at him and also slightly blushing as Ross looked at me curiously.

Tim locked his gaze with mine and winked at me again, raising his eyebrows suggestively and making sex gestures with his hands.

I drew my hand over my neck, gesturing for Tim to 'shut the bloody hell up!', whilst Ross looked on in half confusion, half bemusement.

Finally, I got so annoyed that I stood up, and, still blushing madly, dragged Tim unceremoniously towards the exit, as Ross looked on, at a complete loss as to what was going on.

As I was just about to close the door on Tim, he put his face close to my ear and muttered maliciously: "Don't make too much of a mess!", at which I furiously slammed the door in his face.

I re-entered the living room, and was met by an extremely baffled Ross.

"What was that all about?" He demanded, hands on hips.

"Uh…nothing?" I tried, eyes slightly wandering from his eyes to his pink, luscious lips…

Ross raised his eyebrows at me, folding his arms and meeting my gaze with an 'I'm waiting?' expression.

"Uhhh…" I repeated, scratching behind my ear and beginning to flush bright red once more, biting my lip nervously.

"Max?" Ross looked quite worried now, "Are you ok?"

I opened my mouth but no words came out. Ross put his hand on my shoulder and looked into my face concernedly, eyes twinkling beautifully…

I stared once again at his lips, and absent-mindedly tucked one of his light brown curls behind his ear.

Ross' eyes widened in shock as I nervously put a hand under his chin. I looked deeply into his face and leaned forward, experimentally pressing my lips to his.

His lips were soft, and I kissed him passionately, moaning slightly in pure happiness.

I pulled away and was met by Ross' astonished expression.

I suddenly realised what I had done, and stepped back disconcertedly. I opened my mouth wordlessly like a goldfish, blushing the shade of a tomato.

I then turned around and ran tearfully up to my bedroom, slamming the door behind me and leaning up against it, sobbing silently.

"Max?" I heard Ross' voice ask from the hallway, "Max come out!"

"Go away!" I sniffed, wiping my eyes with my sleeve. I'd blown it now; he would never look at me the same way again after that.

"Max let me in!" Ross yelled, banging his fists on the door and causing me to fall away from the door and it to fly open.

Ross walked forward and hugged me, wrapping me in his strong arms.

I sniffed in protest, but Ross sneakily crept his arms around my waist, and pulled me closer to him so that our faces were inches from each other.

He then connected our lips, closing his eyes and savouring the kiss.

I felt astounded for a second, before returning the kiss passionately. I entwined my hands in his hair and pressed him up against the white wall behind us.

He moaned in desire, and deepened the kiss, tangling our tongues together and throwing his glasses onto the bed.

I pulled his hair by the roots, so that I could delve my tongue deeper into his mouth.

We melted into each other, and I slipped my hands up the inside of his shirt, biting down on his bottom lip.

As I finally pulled away, Ross gasped, lips swollen and eyes erotic.

"What time does Tim get home?" He rasped, gaze wandering downwards.

 _2 Hours Later_

We were both sitting once more on the sofa, holding Xbox controllers, and were halfway through a game of COD when Tim returned.

"Hello Lads!" He declared wobbily, obviously drunk.

"Welcome back!" Ross laughed, looking round at him.

"So, what did you do while I was gone eh?" Tim hinted drunkenly, giggling. I threw a fake exasperated look at Ross, who grinned.

"Did you… _do_ each other?" Tim hiccupped, cracking up with laughter, and Ross looked confusedly at him.

"What are you talking about Tim?" He asked, putting his controller down and shaking his head.

"Yeah Tim, what **are** you talking about?" I said, laughing at Tim's groggy expression. "We have been playing on the Xbox since you left."

"Oh" Tim replied, looking confused, "But what about- Oh forget it!" He wandered drowsily up to his bedroom, muttering to himself.

I winked at Ross, who blushed slightly. "What on Earth _was_ he going on about?" I asked innocently, scooting up to Ross and batting my eyelashes fakely.

Ross' face turned scarlet, and he turned the TV off, biting his lip cutely.

"So you know how Tim will probably go out tomorrow as well…" I said.

 **Thank You soooo much guest Gem :P for your lovely words in your review! They gave me exactly the confidence I needed to write this!**

 **Oh and Beta? You are a prat. That will be all….**


End file.
